Império
by anagd
Summary: Depois de tomar Feinster, os Varden marcham rumo à Belatona. Eragon precisa encontrar um jeito de derrotar o rei tirano e também seu meio-irmão. Spoilers de Eragon, Eldest e Brisingr. PT-BR. Pós-Brisingr
1. Chapter 1: Feinster

**N.A: Por favor, comentem. Espero que gostem.**

**Capitulo Um - Feinster**

Eragon estava parado na entrada de Feinster. Fazia dois dias que tinham tomado a cidade. Dois dias que tinham matado o espectro. Dois dias que Oromis havia morrido e Glaedr ter sido aprisionado em seu Eldunari. Todos esses acontecimentos se juntavam na sua mente criando uma mistura de emoções.

O dia estava calmo. Os Varden andavam pela cidade, ajudavam feridos e interrogavam prisioneiros. Saphira havia saído para caçar e ele estava sozinho.

- Eragon, - disse uma voz atrás dele – Nasuada quer falar com você.

Ele se virou e viu Arya, ainda com armadura, como a maioria dos Varden e com a espada presa no cinto. Um arco e uma aljava nas costas.

Andaram em direção ao castelo, o qual Nasuada estava usando como quartel general. Tomar Feinster tinha sido um grande passo para os planos dos rebeldes. Isso passava confiança e provava que eles realmente podiam combater o rei tirano.

Chegaram aos portões do castelo e os guardas os pararam. Reconhecendo-os, deixaram-nos entrar.

A sala do trono, onde a líder dos Varden ficava, era espaçosa, com paredes de pedra como o resto do castelo. Haviam poucos móveis, porque muita coisa havia sido destruída durante a batalha.

- Eragon, Arya – disse Nasuada quando entraram na sala do trono. – Que bom. Estava precisando falar com vocês. Os elfos estão muito mais próximos de Uru'baen do que nós. Precisamos partir o mais cedo possível, mas se partirmos agora... Há muitos soldados feridos, não temos chance em Belatona e Dras-Leona. Acho que deveremos dividir o nosso exército. Metade vai para Belatona, que não é uma das cidades mais fortes e depois o resto se junta a nós lá depois de tomarmos a cidade. O que vocês acham? Jörmundur não concorda.

- Não sei. Acho que é o melhor a fazermos, mas mesmo assim é bastante arriscado – disse Eragon.

- Sim. É isso que eu penso também, mas é o único jeito, creio – disse Arya

- Então é isso. Vamos para lá. Partiremos amanhã.

- O quê? – disse Eragon – Assim? De repente?

- Sim, já desperdiçamos muito tempo por aqui. Partiremos amanhã ao amanhecer. É melhor vocês irem se preparar. E Saphira?

- Saiu para caçar, volta à noite.

- Tenha certeza que ela não estará muito cansada amanhã. Ela pode ser necessária antes que imaginamos.

- Sim, minha Lady.

Ele fez uma reverência e foi para a porta. Arya o seguiu, assentindo para Nasuada.

- Eragon - ela chamou - Cuide bem do Edunarí de Glaedr agora que vamos sair daqui.

- Claro, eu nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse com ele.

- Bom, vou indo. Tenho que me aprontar para a partida amanhã. Nasuada tem razão, temos que tomar Belatona o mais rápido possível.

- Eu ainda acho que ela está enlouquecendo.

Ela revirou os olhos e saiu.

Eragon andou até a sua própria tenda.

_Saphira! _chamou mentalmente

_O que foi, pequenino_

_Vamos partir para Belatona amanhã ao amanhecer. É melhor você voltar o mais rápido possível._

_Claro. Vou estar aí em breve._

Ele andou até a sua cama e pegou a armadura que ele tinha consertado pela manhã. Guardou em um dos alforjes que prendia na sela de Saphira. Colocou lá também o Domia Abr Wyrda e o Eldunarí de Glaedr escondido em um saco de couro. Aquele não lhe parecia um lugar digno, mas não havia outro.

Ele desembainhou e observou a lâmina azul, sem saber exatamente porque.

- Brisingr!

A lâmina se incendiou, e então ele cortou o fluxo de energia, apagando a chama. Ele queria descobrir o real motivo daquelo acontecer, mas nem mesmo Rhunon, que havia feito espadas para os cavaleiros desde que foram criados.

À noite, ele foi até onde ficavam as cozinhas procurar alguma coisa para comer. Arya estava lá também e o cumprimentou quando ele entrou.

- Olá, matadora de espectros - disse ele

- Não me chame assim! - ela disse - Odeio títulos.

- Somos dois, então. - disse ele com um sorriso

- Saphira já voltou?

- Não, mas creio que está vindo, sinto a conexão entre nossas mentes ficando mais forte.

Ela assentiu. Os dois saíram da cozinha juntos, depois de comer. Alguém estava andando em direção a eles, quando já estavam na rua de novo.

- Eragon - disse Roran - Ouvi boatos de que vamos partir amanhã. É verdade?

- Sim. Nasuada acha melhor nos apressarmos.

O seu primo olhou para Arya, como se só estivesse percebendo sua presença naquele momento e ergueu uma sobrancelha para Eragon. Este lançou um olhar de _Não é o que parece._

- Bom, acho que vou pegar minhas coisa. Até amanhã, então, Eragon, Arya.

Ele saiu em direção as tendas do exército, deixando Eragon e Arya sozinhos.

- Bem, acho que também vou - disse ele

- Sim. Temos que sair cedo amanhã.

Eles se despediram e cada um foi para a sua tenda. Eragon tornou a se perguntar como derrotariam Murtagh e Thorn e depois Galbatorix e Shuruikan. E novamente viu que não tinha a menor chance se não achasse algum lugar de onde tirar forças.


	2. Chapter 2  Na estrada Novamente

**N.A: Mais um capitulo. Vou tentar postar pelo menos um por dia, mas não sei se vai dar. Por favor, comentem. Se alguém tiver alguma ideia, me mande por mensagem privada.**

**Capitulo Dois - Na estrada novamente**

O sol ainda não havia começado a nascer quando Eragon saiu de sua tenda. Estava escuro, então ele levantou sua mão e murmurou:

- Brisingr.

Ele esqueceu da espada, que se incendiou na bainha, fazendo-o se assustar e pular para o lado jogando a espada longe. Depois recuperou o controle e cortou o fluxo de energia, apagando a espada. Ele ouviu uma risada estranha atrás dele. Arya andou até a espada e a pegou, alcançando-a para ele.

- Mais cuidado, Shurt'ugal. - ele enrubesceu

- Obrigado, Arya.

Saphira voou até ele. Ela tinha chegado à noite, mas não cabia dentro da tenda que havia sido cedida à ele.

_Olá, Arya._

- Olá Saphira.

_Eragon, tome mais cuidado com está espada, daqui a pouco você vai se fritar!_

_A culpa não é minha!_

_Não? Então quem foi que incendiou sua própria espada, e quase se queimou._

_Pare com isso, já foi horrível Arya ter visto isso._

Saphira começou a rir, o que fez Arya perguntar qual era a graça.

- Nada - respondeu ele - Ela disse que eu tenho que tomar mais cuidado com a minha espada e começou a rir. - disse ele

- Vamos, não podemos nos atrasar.

- Saphira pode nos levar até os portões da cidade.

_Podem subir _disse o dragão

Eles escalaram as costas dela e subiram na sela, na qual Eragon já havia prendido os alforjes. Saphira decolou e eles viram os soldados já se juntando fora dos portões da cidade. Com Nasuada e Jormundur à frente, contando-os. Saphira pousou ao lado deles.

- Eragon, Arya, que bom que chegaram - disse a líder

- De fato - disse Jormundur - Achavámos que iam se atrasar.

- É que Eragon teve um pequeno problema com a sua espada - disse Arya

Ele sentiu o seu rosto ficando quente. Saphira começou a rir._ Você não riria se fosse com você. _ele disse. _Mas se você não percebeu, sou um dragão, não uso nenhum pedaço de metal que se incendeia para me defender. _retrucou ela.

- Bom - disse Nasuada - Já estamos todos aqui. Vamos então?

- Claro - disse Jormundur.

- Eragon, Arya, vocês poderiam ir voando em Saphira e ver se o caminho está livre?

- Claro.

Ambos subiram em Saphira, e, quando Nasuada ordenou que o exército se movesse, eles decolaram. Eragon e Saphira tinham voado desesperadamente duas vezes nos últimos dias. Era a primeira vez em algum tempo que eles viajavam sem muita pressa. Provavelmente desde que tinham ido à Ellesmerá pela primeira vez.

Eragon continuava incomodado com o fato de não ter poder suficiente para derrotar o rei ou Murtagh. Isto o preocupava imensamente, e Arya percebeu.

- Eragon, posso ver que algo o incomoda. Perdoe-me a indiscrição, mas posso saber o que é?

- Eu não consigo ver nenhum modo de derrotar o rei. Eu não tenho a mínima chance nem em um combate com Murtagh, que tem muito menos Eldunarís do que Galbatorix. E Shuruikan deve ser enorme, ele é mais velho que Saphira e Galbatorix deve ter feito ele crescer, como fez com Thorn.

- Nós vamos achar um jeito. Não desista nem se desanime, você vai conseguir.

**- **Obrigado. - disse ele, surpreso pelo apoio à ele que ela manifestava.

- Estou sentindo uma patrulha de soldados se aproximando.

- Eu senti também. São poucos, podemos cuidar deles sozinhos.

- Vamos lá.

Saphira mergulhou em direção ao soldados, cuspindo chamas neles. Dois conseguiram fugir, os outros foram torrados. Eragon desmbainhou Brisingr e atravessou um soldado, enquanto Arya acabava com o outro. O dragão alçou voo novamente, voltando para perto dos Varden.

Ele pensou novamente em o quão fácil aquilo havia se tornado. Algum tempo antes, ele nunca havia pensado que seria um guerreiro, muito menos um cavaleiro de dragão. Pensava apenas em se a colheita do ano seria boa, ou se teriam dinheiro para compra carne para o inverno. Nunca havia imaginado que o velho contador de histórias de Carvahall era um cavaleiro também, muito menos que na verdade era o seu pai. Sua vida havia mudado completamente no último ano. Agora ele era provavelmente a última esperança dos Varden para tirar Galbatorix do trono, e mudar a Alagaesia.

Pensou no ovo restante, e imaginou as mudanças que iriam ocorrer na vida da pessoa para quem aquele dragão nasceria. Ou talvez nem tanto. Poderia nascer para qualquer um dos Varden ou soldado do Império, ou então para um simples fazendeiro, como ele um dia já fora. Olhou para a marca prateada em sua mão, o sinal que representava todas as mudanças que haviam acontecido. Tentou se lembrar de como era a sua vida antes de Saphira. Não conseguia imaginar como era sua sem compartilhar sua mente com ela.

Uma mancha vermelha no céu o despertou dos seus pensamentos. Ele reconheceu-a imediatamente. E provavelmente Arya também, pois a elfa apertou o seu braço.


	3. Chapter 3: Lutando no Ar

**N.A: Aqui vai mais um capitulo, onde a ação realmente começa. Por favor, comentem e deem ideias.**

**Capítulo Três - Lutando no ar**

- Olá, maninho - disse Murtagh com um sorriso debochado - Desta vez você vai comigo. Você não terá a menor chance.

Ele desembainhou Za'roc. Eragon lembrou que aquela espada um dia havia sido dele. Ele havia matado Durza com ela, e havia sido presente de Brom. Presente de seu pai.

- EU...NÃO...SOU...SEU IRMÃO! - rugiu ele

- Não negue a verdade Eragon. Encare-a. Encare-a como eu fiz. Morzan é meu pai, e também seu pai.

- Não... você está enganado Murtagh - ele tremia - Morzan não era meu pai. Sou filho de Selena sim. Mas não com Morzan, e sim de Brom.

- Brom? Mas que loucura é essa Eragon? Acho que ficar com esses... _Inuteis_, tem deixado você mais burro, se isso for possível. Ou então o problema foi o seu treinamento com os elfos. Matei aqueles dois idiotas, seus mestres. Oromis e Glaedr. Sabia?

- Você vai se arrepender - disse ele, desembainhando Brisingr. Arya desembainhou sua espada.

Eragon uniu sua mente com a de Saphira, depois com as de Arya e de Glaedr.

_Ebrithil, sei que é díficil, mas preciso da sua ajuda para vingar Oromis. _disse ele para o dragão

_Vou ajudá-lo. Por Oromis. _ele respondeu, com a voz cansada.

Ele sentiu uma energia enorme adentrar seu corpo. E Saphira se lançou contra Thorn. Ele e Arya baixaram suas espadas em direção ao dragão, afundando-as na pele escamosa.

- Brisingr! - ele sussurrou

O dragão rugiu de dor quando a espada se incendiou dentro dele. Os dois tiraram as espadads antes que fossem arrancadas de suas mãos. Thorn recuou e Saphira aproveitou o momento para mordê-lo. Murtagh pegou a pedra que tinha usado para curar o dragão da última vez que lutaram. Antes que pudesse usá-la, Eragon e Arya o atacaram ao mesmo tempo, ele conseguiu se defender bem a tempo. Eles não deram tempo para ele pensar e atacaram de novo, desta vez ele só conseguiu aparar o golpe de Eragon, Arya cortou-o em um dos joelhos. Ele desistiu de tentar lutar com os dois ao mesmo tempo e começou a atacá-los mentalmente.

Com os eldunarís que tinha, sua força era esmagadora. Mas juntos Eragon, Arya, Saphira e Glaedr conseguiram resistir.

- Letta! - gritou Eragon antes que Murtagh o fizesse.

O seu meio-irmão murmurou um contra feitiço. As forças de Eragon começaram a se esvair. E ele percebeu que as dos outros também. Eles estavam perdidos, Murtagh iria vencer. Arya começou a tremer atrás dele e ele percebeu que ela não iria aguentar.

- Eragon - era murmurou

O que fazer? Eles iriam morrer. Era o fim. Até mesmo Glaedr estava ficando sem forças.

- Eragon - disse Arya novamente - O... Aren

Claro! Como ele havia esquecido do anel de Brom, cheio de energia, bem na sua frente em sua mão. Ele estendeu a mente até ele e sentiu um jorro de energia entrar no seu corpo. Mandou para Arya também, e eles voltaram a resistir a Murtagh.

_Isso não é o suficiente _pensou _Preciso fazer alguma coisa, e rápido._

Levantou Brisingr e fez uma coisa que algum tempo depois nem ele mesmo teria acreditado. Pulou de Saphira e voou em direção a Murtagh com a espada apontada para o seu peito. Seu meio-irmão, tomado pela surpresa, distraiu-se e suas proteções mentais se estraçalharam. Ele invadiu a mente dele, mas antes que pudesse ver alguma coisa, atingiu Murtagh que ainda com um olhar de surpresa caiu do dragão, junto com ele. Saphira voou em sua direção e Arya segurou seu braço.

Murtagh foi salvo por Thorn também, mas seu ferimento era grave e sangrava. Ele pegou a pedra e encostou em seu peito. O ferimento melhorou e começou a cicatrizar, mas o encantamento na pedra não durou tempo suficiente para curar completamente.

- Eu voltarei - ele disse para Eragon, e Thorn voou rumo à Uru'baen.

Saphira pousou e Nasuada esporeou seu cavalo, forçando-o a galopar na direção deles.

- Todos bem? - perguntou

- Sim - respondeu Eragon - Mas precisamos descançar.

- Vamos parar por aqui hoje então.

Ele procurou o Eldunarí de Glaedr com a mente:

_Obrigado, ebrithil _disse _Não teriamos conseguido sobreviver sem você._

_Você pode me agradecer acabando com aqueles idiotas._


	4. Chapter 4: Ainda na estrada

**N.A: Este é curto, por isso vou postar dois hoje.**

**Capítulo Quatro - Ainda na estrada**

Eragon andou até encontrar um lugar vago onde Saphira coubesse para dormir. Os soldados se espalhavam, deitados por toda parte, cansados pelo dia de marcha. Saphira se deitou e ele se enconstou em seu dorso quente. Ele percebeu que Arya tinha se sentado perto deles.

- Você lutou muito bem hoje - ele disse

- Eragon, aquilo que você fez foi loucura! Se Saphira e eu não tivessemos consegui pegar você... Todo o destino da Alagaesia depende de você. Se acontecesse alguma coisa... Se você morresse... Nós não teríamos esperança contra Galbatorix.

- Como se tivessemos agora - ele retrucou - Eu mal consegui me livrar de Murtagh. Nunca vou derrotá-lo. E Galbatorix é muito mais forte que ele. Ele tem _centenas _de Eldunarís, Arya, e eu só tenho um. E mais, ele teve muito mais tempo para treinar e aprender diferentes formas de magia.

- Eragon, as formas de magia que ele usa, não são do tipo que você iria querer aprender!

- É só que... - ele sentiu lágrimas nos seus olhos, mas as segurou, seria ridiculo demais chorar por aquilo na frente de Arya - Toda essa pressão sobre nós. E nós sem nenhuma chance... Isso é horrivel. A esperança dos Varden e de boa parte da Alagaesia estão sobre mim e Saphira.

Ela se aproximou dele e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Não desista Eragon. Não antes de tentar. _Vamos _encontrar um jeito, temos de encontrar. Vá dormir. Nasuada não vai querer esperar muito amanhã. Não fique pensando nisso.

Ela se afastou. Ele se deitou ao lado de Saphira, com a mão no dorso de Saphira e imergiu no seu sonhar acordado.

No outro dia, de manhã, Arya o acordou dizendo que Nasuada estava reunindo o exército para partir. Eles subiram em Saphira e ela decolou, e como no dia anterior, patrulharam as proximidades do território por onde os Varden marchavam

Nada demais aconteceu naquele dia, só algumas patrulhas que eles destruiram facilmente. Eles avançavam lentamente. Dias depois, alcançaram Belatona.

.


	5. Chapter 5: Belatona

**Capitulo Cinco - Belatona**

- É hora - disse Eragon, depois de eles terem vestido a armadura. Saphira voava em círculos sobre o exército. Ele desembainhou Brisingr, e ouviu Arya fazer o mesmo com sua espada

Saphira pousou, andando à frente do exército. Os guardas na cidade gritaram e começaram a fechar os portões:

- Huild un reisa du grind! - ele gritou levantando à mão da Gedwey Ignasia. O portão parou de baixar e começou a abrir novamente.

- Eragon! - disse Arya - Economize energia para coisas mais importantes, Saphira poderia ter arrombado aquele portão facilmente

- Desculpe.

Saphira avançou para a cidade. Soldados corriam pelo portão em direção a eles. Arqueiros de cima das muralhas atiraram flechas nela

- Letta! - disse Arya - Eragon, _isso_ era uma coisa importante.

Os primeiros soldados começaram a alcançá-los.

- Rendam-se e não iremos feri-los - disse o cavaleiro de dragão

- Nunca! - gritou um soldado

- BRISINGR! - a espada se incendiou e o soldado correu, junto com os que estavam com ele.

Eles avançaram pelos soldados, com Saphira os torrando com o seu fogo. Entraram na cidade pelo portão e viram a confusão que estava lá dentro. Soldados corriam com metade da armadura vestida. Mulheres e crianças tentavam se esconder.

- Vamos para o castelo - disse Arya em seu ouvido

Ele assentiu e Saphira decolou, os deixando em uma torre.

_Vá ajudar os soldados _disse ele para ela

_Tome cuidado, pequenino _o dragão disse para ele

Ele e Arya saíram da sala da torre e correram tentando descobrir onde era a sala do trono. Um soldado, que não devia ter mais de vinte anos, olhou-os assustado quando os viu. Largou suas armas no chão e se ajoelhou com as mãos para cima.

- Me diga onde fica a sala do trono, não vamos machucar você.

- Desça a próxima escada, terceira porta da direita.

- Obrigado - disse ele

Os dois correram até a sala. Dentro havia um homem, vestido com armadura. Uma espada embainhada e um machado nas mãos.

- Renda-se e não vamos machucar você - disse Eragon com a espada levantada

O homem correu em direção a ele e baixou o machado em direção a cabeça dele. Ele rolou para o lado desviando. Com a sua velocidade sobre-humana, cortou o cabo do machado. O senhor da cidade bateu com o pedaço de madeira que havia restado do machado na cabeça de Eragon, amassando o elmo.

Meio tonto, viu o homem andar na sua direção com a espada desembainhada, Arya atacou-o e o matou com facilidade devido a sua força e velocidade superior por ser uma elfa.

- Você está bem? - ela perguntou

Ele balançou a cabeça para aliviar a tontura e respondeu:

- Estou. Só meio tonto.

Ela assentiu.

- Vamos.

Andaram para fora do castelo. Na frente dos portões encontraram Saphira e subiram nela. Eragon anunciou que o senhor da cidade estava morto e em uníssono os soldados inimigos largaram suas armas no chão, se rendendo.

- Vamos falar com Nasuada.


	6. Chapter 6: Perdido

**Capitulo 6 - Perdido**

Murtagh estava sentado, encostado em uma árvore. Thorn havia ido caçar e ele sangrava. O ferimento que Eragon havia feito havia sido grave. Ele sentia sua visão falhar, ele precisava curar aquilo, se não iria morrer. Mas era arriscado demais usar só sua energia e Galbatorix o havia feito jurar que não ia usar os Eldunarís para outra coisa que não fosse lutar com seu irmão - ou _meio-irmão _como havia descoberto à pouco. Não sabia se devia acreditar naquilo ou não. Eragon podia apenas estar mentido para irritá-lo ou distraí-lo.

_Thorn, preciso de ajuda. Se eu não curar isso agora, vou morrer_.

_Use a minha energia._

_ Tudo bem._

- Waíse Heil. - ele murmurou

A pele começou a crescer em cima do ferimento. Era muita sorte que a espada de Eragon não tivesse atingido nenhum orgão. Ele precisava admitir que o irmão tinha muita coragem para fazer uma loucura daquelas e sorte, por a elfa o ter pego antes que caísse no chão.

Ele sentiu suas forças diminuindo e começou a usar a energia de Thorn e das reservas de Za'roc. Quando o ferimento estava completamente curado ele interrompeu o encanto.

_Agora, Uru'baen. _disse para Thorn _Será que o rei nos controlará pelo resto de nossas vidas? Ou será que Eragon estava falando a verdade e era possível ele romper o poder que nos controla?_

_ Não sei. Mas só conheci esta vida depois que saí de meu ovo. Não sei como é crescer normalmente, sem ser obrigado por magia. Queria poder me livrar disso, nem que fosse por pouco tempo._

- EU ODEIO ISSO! - ele gritou e jogou Za'roc em uma árvore. A espada se enterrou nela até o cabo e parou vibrando. Levantou-se e andou até a árvore, arrancando a espada dela e a embainhando.

Ele culpava Eragon também. Se ele tivesse concordado em ir para a capital com ele, eles não teriam que lutar e poderiam tentar mudar o nome verdadeiro dele. Mas ele não aceitava e conseguia lutar contra ele, mesmo sem Eldunarís. E quando Murtagh voltava para Uru'baen, Galbatorix o castigava e o fazia jurar mais coisas na língua antiga, usando o poder de seu nome verdadeiro.

Olhou para a palma de sua mão direita, para sua Gedwey Ignasia, e pensou em como ser um Cavaleiro de Dragão era diferente do que tinha imaginado. Eragon era o tipo de cavaleiro que ele imaginava ser quando era criança. Quando Morzan batia nele, ele imaginava como seria ser um Shur'tugal e acabar com tudo aquilo.

Pensou como seria se sua mão estivesse escolhido esconder ele, e não Eragon. Se suas posições estivessem invertidas, o que Eragon faria. _Ele se entregaria para salvar os outros. _pensou. Mesmo se eles fossem criados de modos invertidos, Eragon continuaria o mesmo e ele continuaria o mesmo, não havia como negar. _Selena fez a escolha certa._

Se Eragon realmente só fosse irmão dele por parte de mãe, e se Brom realmente fosse seu pai, isso esclareceria muitas coisas.

- Que diabos Eragon! - ele gritou para o nada


	7. Chapter 7  Solembum

**N.A: Por Favor, comentem!**

**Capitulo 7 - Solembum**

Eragon estava concertando o seu elmo, sentado em um degrau quando viu Angela, a herbolária.

- Você realmente está em todo o lugar não é? - ele disse para ela

- Eu disse que gosto de ver a ação de perto.

- Como vai o negócio dos sapos?

- O _negócio dos sapos_? Saiba que este é estudo muito importante e vai revolucionar toda a humanidade.

- Ela pode ter razão - disse Arya surgindo de algum lugar atrás dele.

- Viu, ela é muito mais inteligente que você!

- Isso não é nenhuma novidade para mim.

Arya lançou um olhar mortal para ele ao ouvir o comentário.

_Ignore a herbolária louca. _disse Solembum, o menino-gato. _Como vai?_

_Preciso saber o que é o Cofre das Almas._

_Quando chegar a hora, você saberá._

_Mas eu não tenho a minima ideia do que é isso._

_Não posso fazer nada._

_Ei! Eu não sou uma herbolária louca, e de que vocês estão falando?_

_Do que ele me disse da primeira vez que nos encontramos em Teirm._

_E o assunto já esta encerrado._

Solembum se transformou em gato e saiu correndo atrás de um rato que passava pela calçada e bloqueou a mente.

- Ótimo. Que bom que você fala coisas que fazem sentido, quando são importantes!

- Do que você está falando? - disse Arya - Ah, mandou dizer que vamos sair o quão cedo o resto do exército se unir à nós.

- Ela está ficando meio nervosinha, se querem a minha opnião - disse Angela

- Como vai Elva? - perguntou Eragon

- Ela está melhorando... Mas você não ajudou NEM UM POUCO removendo só um pouco da maldição. Agora ela ameaça todos os desavisados que se aproximam dela. Ela pode controlar todo, vendo o que temem. Muito cuidado quando encontrar com ela Matador de Espectros. Vou indo. Tchau gente. Tenho que observar os sapos.

Ela se afastou um pouco e então Eragon falou:

- Solembum tem razão, ela é louca!

- Talvez não. Na verdade eu acho ela muito estranha e acho que um dia vamos descobrir algo inacreditável sobre o passado dela.

- O quê? Que ela matou todos os sapos que existem para sobrarem só rãs e ela provar que está certa?

Ela revirou os olhos:

- Às vezes você é tão burro, Eragon.

- Onde foi parar a cortesia dos elfos?

- Você não é um elfo, é?

- Eu me pareço com um!

Ela revirou os olhos novamente.

- Depois dessa eu vou. Nos vemos na hora de partir.

Ela saiu. Ele ficou andando pela cidade, carregando o elmo, e encontrou Nar Garzhvog.

- Olá Espada de Fogo.

- Olá, boa luta hoje?

- E como! Peguei duzentos.

- Passou de mim por sete - disse Roran, chegando de algum lugar entre as casas.

- Oi, primo.

- Bem legal o que fez na luta com o Murtagh. Loucura. Mas legal. - disse Roran

- Lady Caçadora Noturna disse que partiremos logo que o resto do exército, vocês já sabiam disso?

- Sim, quem ficou para trás? - disse Eragon

- Dos urgals a divisão de Yarbog, somente. - disse o Nar

- Eu sei apenas que ninguém de Carvahall ficou - disse Roran - Eu estou como comandante deles.

- Sério? - disse Eragon

- Nasuada resolveu que era melhor eu ficar com eles permanentemente por terem completa confiança em mim. Acho que já vou.

- Eu também. Espada de Fogo, primo do Espada de Fogo - Garzhvog fez uma reverência e ele e Roran saíram, um para cada lado.

Eragon ficou sozinho de novo.


	8. Chapter 8: União e Marcha

**Capitulo Oito - União e Marcha**

Dois dias depois, a outra parte do exército se juntou à eles, Blödgarm e os outros elfos que guardavam Eragon haviam ficado naquele grupo por ordem dele. Agora voltavam a segui-lo sem serem vistos. Agora se Murtagh voltasse não iria ser tão difícil impedido. Agora marchavam em direção a Dras-Leona, a última cidade que tomariam antes de Uru'baen.

Ele pensava cada vez mais no Cofre das Almas, e estava completamente distraído do que devia estar sabendo. Quando não percebeu o quinto grupo de soldados naquele dia, Arya perguntou o que estava havendo com ele.

- Eu estava pensando sobre o que Solembum me disse da primeira vez que eu o vi. A coisa da Pedra de Kuthian e do Cofre das Almas. Acho que contei isso à você uma vez, não?

- Sim, e...?

- Acho que talvez seja o único modo de derrotarmos Galbatorix. Mas não faço a mínima ideia do que é isso.

_Fedelho, acho que sei o que é isso._

- Você ouviu isso? - perguntou Arya

- Sim, é Glaedr.

_Ebrithil, você pode nos dizer?_

_ Sim. Acabo de me lembrar. É uma história contada há muitos anos pelos elfos. No começo de tudo, quando todo o nosso mundo começou a evoluir, e os seres vivos começaram a crescer e sair das águas. Havia uma montanha, onde dizia-se haver uma pedra dentro. Uma pedra chamada Pedra de Kuthian. Ela continha o Cofre das Almas, que era protegido por Kuthian, o guardião, que dava o nome à pedra. Kuthian era do povo pardo, que vivia na Alagaësia antes de existiram anões, dragões, elfos, Urgals ou muito menos humanos. Eram um povo poderoso, foram eles que criaram a magia como a conhecemos hoje, acho que você já sabia disso. Kuthian, na línguagem que aquele povo, quase tão velha quanto a Língua Antiga, "O Escolhido", porque dentre todo o seu povo, ele havia sido o escolhido para proteger o poder infinito que havia no Cofre. O povo tarde é quase tão antigo quanto o nosso mundo, como podem perceber por essa história, mas era tão inteligente que provavelmente nunca vamos ser como eles. Dizem que a montanha é Utgard, mas ninguém nunca procurou a Pedra de Kuthian dentro dela. Agora preciso descansar, ainda não descansei completamente da luta quanto Murtagh._

- Eragon, você está pensando em ir lá?

- Sim, é a nossa única chance.

- Então vou com você.

- O quê? Você não vai tentar me convencer à não ir?

- Sei que não vou conseguir. Vamos falar com Nasuada.

Saphira pousou e eles correram na direção de Nasuada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, mas nós precisamos ir.

- Para onde?

- Utgard.

- Por quê?

- Lá pode estar a nossa única chance de derrotar Galbatorix.

- Você, Arya e Saphira?

- Sim

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Precisamos de vocês aqui.

- Mas se não formos eu vou ser derrotado pelo rei, mal posso sobreviver à uma luta com Murtagh.

- Nasuada, é preciso - interferiu Arya

Ela pensou um pouco.

- Quanto tempo vocês levam de Utgard até Dras-Leona a pé?

- No mínimo uma semana - respondeu Arya

- E daqui até Utgard com a Saphira

- Dois ou três dias - disse Eragon

- Então vocês vão em Saphira, ela volta e nos encontra e vocês se encontram conosco em Dras-Leona.

- Mas...

- Sem mas Eragon. É sim ou não.

- É necessário Eragon.

_Arya tem razão pequenino. Você precisa. Nós precisamos. Vou ficar bem._

- Tudo bem, mas vamos partir _agora. _ - disse Eragon


	9. Chapter 9: Voando

**N.A: Dois hoje porque são pequenos. REVIEW!**

**Capítulo Nove - Voando**

Dois dias depois eles chegaram a Utgard. Saphira deixou-os no topo e voltou para os Varden.

- Vamos lá - disse Eragon.

O topo era reto. Veio a mente dele que há mais ou menos sem anos, Galbatorix matará Vrael exatamente naquele lugar. Imaginou o líder dos cavaleiros caindo, à frente do traidor, do criador dos doze renegados. Que havia começado tudo aquolo e destruído a Alagaësia, forçando os elfos e os anões a se esconder e usando os Ra'zac para ameaçar traidores.

- Deloi Jierda! - ele disse, usando a energia armazenada na sua espada para não se cansar.

Um buraco abriu-se no chão, sem gastar muita energia, porque, como ele percebeu, a montanha era oca. Ele fez um sinal para Arya e os dois desceram pela borda do buraco. Havia um piso e depois uma escada descia em espiral, até o chão realmente.

Eles desceram pelo que pareceram horas. Quando chegaram no fundo, havia uma sala, com as paredes e o piso feitos da própria montanha, o que os fazia irregulares. No meio da sala, havia uma espécie de mesa esculpida na pedra, e em cima dela uma pedra laranja.

Eragon deu um passo em direção a ela, mas Arya o segurou pelo braço.

- Pare! É provavel que ajam armadilhas.

Ela se abaixou e pegou uma pedra do chão, jogou-a no chão perto da mesa. Este se quebrou e revelou um buraco enome, com as paredes lisas, impossíveis de escalar e água no fundo.

- Hã, obrigada. - ele disse

- Preste atenção!

- Audr! - ele disse

Ele flutuou em direção à mesa de pedra. Sua energia o deixava rapidamente.

- Você enlouqueceu? - ele ouviu Arya gritar

Eragon se aproximou da pedra e à pegou. Viu que havia uma inscrição na pedra: Thornessa er du Kuthian Stern. Ramr wilae waíse ebrithil fra thornessa. Eorn mor'amr: Wyrda, aí Shurt'ugal gata vanta¹

- Ganga Aptr!. - disse ele e voltou para onde Arya estava.

Quando seus pés tocaram o chão seus joelhos falharam e ele caiu de quatro no chão. Estendeu sua mente para a espada e se reabasteceu de energia.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, só me cansei. Sei como abrir o cofre das almas. Melhor se afastar, não sei o que vai acontecer quando eu entrar.

**N.A: ¹ Significa (talvez forçando um pouco por ser díficil de fazer uma frase com as poucas palavras da língua antiga que há nos livros): Está é a Pedra de Kuthian. Forte será o mestre dela. Para abrir: Destino, um Cavaleiro de Dragão pede passagem.**


	10. Chapter 10: O Cofre das Almas

**Capitulo ? - O Cofre das Almas**

- Eu tenho que fazer isso. É o único jeito.

- Não! Eragon, é perigoso demais, você não sabe o que pode acontecer. - disse Arya

- Não há outro modo. - disse ele, pegando a pedra - Wyrda, Aí Shurt'ugal gata vanta.

- Não! - disse Arya e segurou o braço dele

Parecia que ele estava sendo esmagado. Sentiu que estava deixando o chão e tudo ao seu redor ficou escuro, a única coisa que sentia era a mão da elfa em seu braço. Então de repente ele bateu contra algo duro e viu que estava no chão de uma sala estranha, as paredes eram douradas e não haviam portas ou janelas. Arya havia caído em cima dele.

- Ai - disse ele

- Desculpe, disse Arya e se levantou.

Ele se levantou também.

- Que ótimo, e como saímos daqui agora?

Uma luz apareceu no meio da sala, e um homem com uma armadura branca apareceu.

- Sou o guardião Kuthian. Quem é você, cavaleiro?

- Eragon, filho de Brom. E está é Arya, dos elfos.

- Olá Eragon e Arya. Eu guardo esta pedra desde que o mundo começou a existir. Vocês agora estão no Cofre das Almas, e devem fazer uma escolha. Entre o poder que vocês precisam para realizar o seu objetivo, ou levar uma das coisas que guardo. É hora de escolher.

Ele brilhou novamente e desapareceu. Mais formas se materializaram, mas estas ele conhecia. Um homem velho com uma longa barba branca: Brom. Seu tio, Garrow, Oromis, seu mestre também estavam lá. Haviam, também, dois elfos. Todos brilhavam de um jeito estranho.

- P-pai - ele disse para Brom

- Então você descobriu. - disse seu velho mestre - Como?

- Receio que tenha sido culpa minha, Brom. Eu tive que contar, ele estava enlouquecendo pensando que era filho de Morzan. - disse Oromis

- Saphira lhe mostrou a lembrança?

- Sim.

- Meu sobrinho, não acredito que se tornou um cavaleiro. Aquela pedra... - disse Garrow

- Nem eu acredito às vezes. Muito menos acredito que Roran se tornou um guerreiro como é.

Arya se aproximou dos elfos.

- F-Faolin? - disse para o mais jovem

Ele deu um passo a frente e a abraçou. Eragon sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho. Brom colocou a mão no seu ombro.

- Filho, vocês têm que voltar.

- Eu não entendi. Que escolha temos de fazer?

- Levar um de nós, ou ter o poder para derrotar Galbatorix.

- O quê?

- Vá Eragon. Nós vamos nos encontrar no futuro - disse Oromis - Cuide do coração de Glaedr para mim. Por Favor, você é a única esperança da Alagaesia.

- Quem é o outro elfo?

- Evandar - disse Oromis - Pai de Arya.

Faolin soltou Arya, Eragon percebeu que havia lágrimas nos olhos dos dois.

- Arya, você tem que voltar.

- Não! Não posso deixar você aqui!

- Filha, você tem que ir.

- Não...

- Por favor - disse Faolin - O único modo de vocês dois vingarem as mortes de todos nós, é levando o poder da Pedra de Kuthian e do Cofre das Almas para acabar com Galbatorix.

- Não posso... - disse Arya. Eragon nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito, ela estava desesperada.

- Arya... Eu sei que é difícil, eu sei como é... Mas precisamos voltar, como disse Faolin, é o único jeito de vingá-los.

- Não, você não sabe! Não sabe como é não poder ficar com a pessoa que você ama.

- Não sei? - disse ele com as sobrancelhas erguidas - Sério?

Faolin os observou e a compreensão se expalhou pelo seu rosto.

- Escute - ele disse para Arya - Eu estou morto. Agora pertenço à um mundo diferente do seu. Mas o garoto... Ele ama você, e eu sou capaz de apostar que você também o ama. Você não pode ficar presa as memórias de quando eu era vivo. Você tem que voltar com ele, e dar uma chance a o garoto.

Arya enrubesceu, assim como Eragon.

- Boa sorte na luta contra Galbatorix. - disse ele e a abraçou.

- Você vai conseguir, filho, não desista - disse Brom, com a mão em seu ombro

- Diga a Roran que me orgulho dele, assim como de você - disse Garrow

- Vá Eragon, lembre-se: Glaedr vai ajudá-lo quando precisar. - disse Oromis

- Garoto, a Alagaesia está em suas mãos - disse o Rei Evandar - Adeus, minha filha - acrescentou para Arya.

- E-Eragon, v-vamos - disse ela

- Kuthian! - disse Eragon - Nós já resolvemos.

O guardião materializou-se novamente.

- E então?

- Nós estamos indo. Queremos ajuda para derrotar Galbatorix.

- Muito bem, cavaleiro. Vejo que você é dos bons. Quando precisar, repita a frase que você usou para chegar aqui. Mas lembre-se, só ira funcionar uma vez.

Eragon assentiu.

- Adeus - repetiu para os mortos

- Vá - disse o guardião.

Ele sentiu como se estivesse sendo esmagado novamente e apareceu de volta na floresta, caído no chão. Viu que Arya chorava.

- Ei, vai ficar tudo bem - disse ele - Nós ainda vamos vê-los um dia. - mas percebeu que lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos também.

Se aproximou dela e a abraçou. Ele sentiu ela enterrar o rosto no seu ombro e o abraçar também. Depois de alguns minutos ela o soltou e pareceu um tanto constrangida.

- Você está bem? ele perguntou

- Sim... Aquilo foi meio horrível. Sabe... Ver Faolin...e também meu pai... e não poder fazer nada. Me desculpe pelo o que eu disse a você lá, foi um tanto insensivel. Você lidou com aquela situação muito melhor que eu.

- Não tem problema. Eu entendo completamente.

- Vamos dormir, é melhor partirmos cedo. Precisamos alcançar os Varden.

- Você está bem mesmo?

- Sim, não se preocupe.

Eles deitaram, perto do fogo. Antes de adormecer, ele sentiu ela segurar a sua mão.


	11. Chapter 11: Rumo à DrasLeona

**Capítulo Onze - Rumo à Dras-Leona**

Eragon acordou no outro dia de manhã. Arya ainda segurava a sua mão e dormia, mas se acordou quando ele sentou. Ele se observaram por alguns instantes. Eragon pensava no que Faölin havia dito, e tinha impressão que ela também.

- Eragon, sobre o que Faölin disse ontem, no Cofre das Almas...

- Ei, posso fingir que não ouvi, se você quiser. Não tem problema.

- Como você consegue? Sabe, aguentar isso e estar disposto a fingir que não ouviu o que poderia significar uma grande esperança para você?

- Simplesmente não quero perder sua amizade.

- Eu amo você Eragon.

- Hã?

- Sim. Faölin me fez ver isso...

Sem pensar ele a abraççou e a beijou. Quando se separaram ele ficou completamente nervoso.

- V-vamos temos que chegar aos Varden logo.

Correr no meio do império desesperadamente daquele jeito o lembrava de quando eles estavam voltando de Helgrind. Seus pés e joelhos já começavam a doer, e não faziam nem cinco horas que estava correndo. Ele pensava em como ia lutar se chegasse exausto em Dras-Leona, não era uma cidade como Feinster ou Belatona, era uma das maiores cidades do Império. Quando passaram pelo Fläm, viraram em direção à espinha, onde as chances de encontraram algum soldado eram quase nulas.

A Espinha lembrou Eragon de quando morou em Carvahall e ia caçar naquelas montanhas para conseguir comida para sua família, antes de Saphira nascer, antes de ele ser um cavaleiro. Lembrou do dia que encontrou o ovo de Saphira. De quando andava com Brom por aquelas montanhas, depois que os Ra'zac mataram Garrow e ele fugira.

- O que foi? - Arya perguntou sem parar de correr

- Lembranças - respondeu simplesmente, ela assentiu e não falou mais nada.

Correram por mais dois dias pela Espinha até o lago Woadark. Lá roubaram uma canoa e seguiram pelo rio em direção ao Lago Leona. Mais dois dias depois, avistaram a cidade. Foram pelo lago mais um pouco e depois remaram até a terra para não serem vistos. Arya mudou a aparência deles com magia para parecerem humanos,

Eles andaram passando pela frente da cidade e continuaram andando na direção de onde os Varden viriam. Eragon procurou Saphira com a sua mente e a encontrou, não muito longe.

- Saphira está próxima - ele disse para Arya

- Bom.

_SAPHIRA!_

_ Eragon? Onde vocês estão?_

_ Já passamos por Dras-Leona..._

- Eragon, lá estão eles - disse Arya

E de fato, no horizonte era vísivel um exército e um dragão voando acima dele.


	12. Chapter 12: DrasLeona

**N.A: Dois hoje porque o outro era pequeno. REVIEW**

**Capítulo Doze - Dras-Leona**

Eles correram e encontraram Nasuada.

- Que bom que vocês já estão aqui. Como foi?

- Conseguimos o que procurávamos - disse Eragon mostrando à pedra.

- O que diabos é isso?

- O que nos dará a vitória.

Eles subiram em Saphira e foram em direção à cidade. Eragon reabasteceu Brisingr, Arya e ele mesmo com energia do Eldunarí de Glaedr. Desmbainhou a espada e Saphira desceu em círculos na frente do portão da cidade. Eles se defenderam e mataram arqueiros até que Nasuada chegou junto com o resto do exército.

Saphira se jogou contra os portões da cidade, estraçalhando-os e quebrando um pouco dos muros. Os Varden entraram na cidade e atacaram o exército que inutilmente tentavam bloquear o buraco feito por Saphira.

Flechas voavam em direção ao dragão, Eragon e Arya paravam todas com magia. Saphira cuspiu chamas nos inimigos, causando bastante dano. Ela mergulhou e pousou perto dos Varden.

- Eragon, vá atrás de Marcus Tábor, o governador desta cidade. Suspeitamos que planeje fugir.

- Claro

Saphira decolou novamente e eles voaram em direção ao castelo. Saphira os deixou lá e foi ajudar os Varden como havia feito em Belatona.

Roran estava no meio da batalha, liderando Carvahall. Esmagou o crânio de um soldado com o martelo e olhou para cima. Saphira voava em direção ao castelo. Uma espada quase o atingiu, mas ele desviou o golpe com o escudo, e revidou com o martelo, matando o atacante.

- Martelo Forte! - gritou Jormundur - Precisamos de ajuda aqui.

- Sigam-me!

Ele guiou suas tropas até onde Jormundur lutava com seu esquadrão. Eles tentavam bloquear a entrada do castelo para Eragon poder tomá-lo sem maiores dificuldades. E

Ele nem havia visto seu primo chegar, devia ter chegado pouco antes da batalha. Ele nem sabia o porquê da saída repentina de Eragon. Matou mais um soldado, mas havia outro perto demais para que ele se defendesse. Saphira pegou-o com as garras e jogou o homem para longe.

_Cuidado, Roran. _disse ela _Feche sua mente, não esqueça._


	13. Chapter 13: Marcus Tábor

**N.A: Desculpem não ter postado ontem, esqueci.**

**Capítulo Treze: Marcus Tábor**

Eragon e Arya corriam pelos corredores do castelo. Matavam os soldados que resistiam, mas eles eram muitos e eles não encontravam Marcus Tábor.

Ele abriu a porta de uma sala e entrou, mas antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa, sentiu uma dor aguda perto de uma costela. Caiu no chão e olhou para cima. Viu um homem, que ele tinha quase certeza ser o governador em pé ao seu lado desembainhando uma espada. Não havia o percebido porque estava com a mente fechada, e lembrou das lições de Oromis. Arya saltou sobre ele e começou a lutar com o homem. Com sua força e sua velocidade superior de elfa ela venceu-o rapidamente, derrubando a espada do homem.

- Por favor, não me mate. Eu ajudo vocês! - disse ele ajoelhado no chão.

- Talvez eu até o deixasse sobreviver antes de você ter feito isso - disse ela, olhando para Eragon.

Deu um passo a frente e cortou a cabeça do homem. O corpo sem vida caiu para um lado com um baque. Ela largou a espada e se ajoelhou ao lado de Eragon.

- Isso vai doer - disse ela, e antes que ele pudesse pensar, arrancou a faca que estava cravada entre suas costelas. - Waíse Heil!

Eragon observou seu ferimento se fechar, e junto com ele, sua dor desaparecer. Pensou que sem a magia, ele provavelmente não teria sobrevivido, mas com ela o ferimento quase não o preocupava, porque sabia que ele ou Arya poderia curá-lo facilmente.

- Obrigado.

Eles correram para a porta, procurando uma saída do castelo. Mas os soldados começaram a cercá-los, e não se entregaram, mesmo depois de saberem que o governador estava morto. Um homem tomou a frente do grupo com a espada na mão.

- Marcus Tábor não mandava neste lugar faz tempo. Aquele imbecil era só aparência. Sou eu quem realmente dá as ordens aqui.

O homem lançou sua mente contra a de Eragon. Ele nem precisou se esforçar para bloqueá-la. O soldado era provavelmente um mágico de quem a magia havia subido a cabeça e assustado os outros com algum encanto simples.

Eragon revidou e entrou na mente do homem. Andou até o homem que estava imobilizado tentando parar seu ataque e o matou.

Os soldados soltaram suas armas e os deixaram passar. Eles saíram, com os soldados atrás, e quando o resto dos guardas da cidade viu que os outros tinham se rendido, se renderam também. Eles foram levados como prisioneiros e mais tarde suas mentes seriam vasculhadas, como as dos outros soldados de outras cidades tinham sido.

Ele e Arya foram até Nasuada para apresentar o seu relatório, e quando ela viu Eragon, correu até ele.

- Eragon! O que aconteceu?

Ele percebeu que havia um buraco na sua armadura e que ela ainda estava suja de sangue.

- Nada de mais. Já estou curado.

Nasuada assentiu e eles contaram para ela o que havia acontecido dentro da cidade.


	14. Chapter 14: Saindo de DrasLeona

**Capitulo Quatorze - Saindo de Dras-Leona**

Não se demoraram muito na cidade. Depois de todos estarem mais ou menos curados e terem se reabastecido, partiram rumo à capital. A cada dia de viagem Eragon começava a ficar mais nervoso, estava a beira da loucura. Saphira não estava mais calma. Glaedr fazia um comentário de vez em quando, estava falando mais do que nunca, desde que Oromis havia morrido.

Eragon percebeu que Arya também estava tensa. Todo o exército estava estranhamente silencioso. Aquela era a hora. A hora que haviam esperado por cem anos. A hora de se libertar. A hora de construir uma nova Alagaësia.

Ele ficava com a pedra próxima dele todo o tempo. Ele não sabia exatamente o que ela faria, mas não duvidava de seu poder.

Saphira estava caçando, então ele e Arya estavam a pé, andando junto com o exército. Eragon se aproximou dos habitantes de Carvahall, junto com Arya. Roran os comandava segurando o seu martelo e um escudo. Horst ia logo atrás dele.

- Roran! Saphira disse que você esqueceu de fechar a mente na batalha de Dras-Leona. Por favor, faça isso em Uru'baen, nossas mentes vão estar em mais perigo do que nunca perto de Galbatorix e Murtagh.

Arya assentiu, como que para enfatizar o que ele dizia.

- Não vou esquecer. - respondeu o primo, olhando meio aterrorizado para Arya e para Blödhgarm que pelo jeito havia abandonado a discrição e estava logo atrás dele.

- Matador de Espectros - disse ele - Nasuada quer falar com você sobre a batalha.

- Claro. - respondeu Eragon


	15. Chapter 15: No Castelo

**Capitulo Quinze - No castelo**

Murtagh estava no seu quarto em Uru'baen. Ele era mantido longe de Thorn, mas mesmo assim podia se comunicar com ele mentalmente. Apesar de Thorn ser grande, por Galbatorix ter o feito crescer, a ligação entre eles ainda não tinha se fortalecido muito. Ele ainda tinha dificuldade de contatar o dragão.

_Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui _disse ele para o dragão

_Acalme-se, garoto. Em breve, quando os Varden chegarem aqui, teremos uma chance._

Todo o corpo de Murtagh doía. O rei o tinha castigado todos os dias desde que tinha voltado com a notícia de que havia fracassado de novo, e ele não podia se curar se não ia ser castigado mais. Ele estava lutando para manter um pequeno pedaço de informação longe de Galbatorix, mas não sabia se aguentaria muito mais tempo.

Ele tirou Za'roc da bainha e observou a lâmina vermelha.

_Por que eu? Por que entre nós dois tinha que ser eu, Eragon?_


	16. Chapter 16: Uru'baen

**Capitulo Dezesseis: Uru'baen**

Alguns dias depois, eles chegaram à capital do reino. Os restos de Ilirea se erguiam entre o que havia sido construído pelos humanos e depois por Galbatorix com o passar dos anos. Mas as torres altas e finas dos elfos que pareciam que iam cair a qualquer minuto ainda existiam. Poucas, mas estavam lá. Feitas de madeira, pedra, vidro e outros materias estranhos feitas pelos elfos havia muitos anos. Há elas se misturavam construções de pedra e madeira e bem no centro era visível um castelo negro. O simbolo de Galbatorix se erguia na torre mais alta do castelo, pintado em vermelho em uma bandeira negra como o castelo.

Eragon colocou a mão sobre o punho de Brisingr e Arya segurou a outra.

- É agora. O momento que definirá o futuro de toda a Alagaësia. Todas as esperanças estão sobre mim agora.

- Você vai conseguir - ela respondeu - Vamos falar com Nasuada.

Andaram em direção a ela, enquanto Saphira pousava perto deles.

- Eragon, você está pronto? -´perguntou Nasuada

- Eu tenho que estar, não?

- Sim. Boa sorte, vá direto atrás de Galbatorix. Não se desgaste, nós nos viramos. E _não _morra.

- Vou tentar.

Ele andou em direção a Saphira, mas Arya o puxou de volta.

- Vou com você.

- Não, não vai.

- Não reclame. Eu vou. Já decidi.

Ela a puxou mais para perto e o beijou.

- Vamos.

Ele não reclamou mais, mas aquilo o preocupou bastante. Subiram em Saphira e voaram em direção ao castelo negro enquanto Nausada e os Varden arrobavam os portões da muralha.

_Você vai conseguir, pequenino._

Olhou ao redor e viu os elfos se aproximando, com Islanzadí e Daëtdr os comandando.


	17. Chapter 17: O rei traidor

**Capitulo Dezessete: O rei traidor**

Não tiveram muitos problemas para atravessar a cidade até o castelo pois os soldados estavam ocupados tentando manter os rebeldes do lado de fora. Eles voaram acima do telhado do castelo e Saphira o quebrou, com fogo e com a sua força. Eles entraram na sala do trono, pelo teto.

Havia um trono negro no centro do aposento. Galbatorix estava sentado no seu trono. Seu cabelo negro e liso caia sobre os olhos e ele usava uma coroa torta na cabeça. Usava uma capa negra sobre uma armadura de aço polido que reluzia. Sua espada negra estava embainhada, presa ao seu cinto. A sala era enorme, e só tinha o trono dentro dela, o que dava ainda mais aparência de louco à Galbatorix.

- Ora, se não é o matador de espectros! - disse ele com uma supresa fingida - Eragon! A que devo o prazer da sua visita! Ah! Onde estão minhas boas maneiras? Atra esterní ono thelduin! - disse ele debochadamente.

Eragon ficou calado, assim como Arya, com a mão no punho da espada.

- Vejo que os elfos não o ensinaram direito. Mas posso dar um jeito.

Ele se levantou e andou até Eragon, que desembainhou a espada e a levantou.

- Acalme-se! Não vou fazer nada! Pelo menos por enquanto... Então? Quer dizer alguma coisa?

- MORRA! - disse ele golpeando o rei com Brisingr.

Com uma velocidade surpreendente, Galbatorix desembainhou sua espada e aparou o golpe. O braço de Eragon tremeu com a força do impacto. Arya saltou sobre ele com a espada em punho, mas ele aparou o golpe da elfa também. Saphira tentou acertá-lo, mas nesse momento, Shuruikan rompeu o teto da câmara, fazendo muito mais estrago que Saphira, e entrou na sala. Ele saltou sobre ela e eles começaram a lutar, batendo nas paredes e fazendo o teto desabar ainda mais. Até que uma das paredes desabou e eles começaram a lutar no céu.

- Agora, vamos nos concentrar em nossa própria luta! - disse Galbatorix. Ele tinha um olhar de louco, o que combinava com a coroa torta e sua barba malfeita. - Hora de mostrar do que é capaz, Shur'tugal.


	18. Chapter 18: A batalha final

**Capitulo Dezoito - A batalha Final**

O rei começou a lutar com Eragon e Arya sem nenhum esforço. Saphira lutava com Shuruikan e perdia. Eragon não podia pegar a pedra, se parasse por um segundo seria morto. Continuava lutando, e a cada vez que sua espada se encontrava com a de Galbatorix, ele sentia que tinha tentado rebater com a espada um asteróide que voava em direção a ele.

_Preciso da pedra _pensou _Ele está só brincando. Nem esta usando magia ou a mente._

A oportunidade apareceu quando Galbatorix o socou e ele voou em direção a parede oposta. Pegou a pedra e gritou:

- WYRDA, AÍ SHURT'UGAL GATA VANTA!

- O que é isso? - perguntou Galbatorix

A pedra começou a brilhar e vibrar. Ele sentiu uma energia imensa emanar dela, muito maior que a contida no Aren. Um raio de luz e energia emanou dela e formou uma figura. Sua silhueta lembrava o guardião Kuthian, só que era imenso. A figura levantou a mão e um raio saiu dela atingindo Galbatorix. Arya correu até Eragon e ele fechou os olhos.

BOOOM!

Quando ele abriu os olhos, tinha sido jogado longe. Sua armadura estava quente e a frente um pouco derretida. O elmo queimava seu rosto. Ele o arrancou e jogou no chão, e percebeu Arya fazer o mesmo. Olhou para Galbatorix. Ele estava de joelhos no chão, sua espada deformada. A armadura em pedaços. Mas a coroa ainda estava firme em sua cabeça e ele estava gravemente ferido. Mas vivo.

_Não! _pensou Eragon

- Você...vai...se arrepender - ele rosnou e com dificuldade se levantou.

Eragon e Arya fizeram o mesmo.

- LETTA! - ele disse erguendo a mão com a Gedwey Ignasia para Arya- AUDR! Agora seremos só nos dois, Shur'tugal.

Eragon segurou Brisingr com força. O rei correu em sua direção e eles começaram a lutar. Sem Arya estava ainda mais difícil aguentar a luta. Ele estava esgotado e quando Galbatorix o golpeou em direção às costelas, ele aparou o golpe, mas seu braço estalou e ele sentiu a dor. Estava quebrado. Ele trocou a espada de mão, mas o seu inimigo o derrubou com uma rasteira e encostou a espada em sua garganta.

- Adeus, Eragon Matador de Espectros - ele disse levantando a espada para o golpe final

- NÃO! - gritou Arya, mas ela estava presa pela magia

- Ainda não. - disse uma voz - Você esqueceu de mim, meu senhor

Uma flecha voou em direção ao coração de Galbatorix.

- Traição - ele murmurou antes de cair no chão, olhando para o nada com a mão sobre o ferimento. O rei estava morto.

Eragon olhou ao seu redor, e para sua surpresa, viu seu inimigo com um arco na mão, seu meio-irmão com uma arco na mão, Murtagh com um arco na mão.

- Murtagh?

- E aí, maninho? - disse ele - Boa dica sobre o nome verdadeiro. Só foi um pouco difícil esconder dele. Mas vamos, Saphira e Thorn podem precisar de ajuda. Você está bem?

- Sim, só o braço quebrado. Arya você está bem?

Junto com a morte de Galbatorix, a magia que a segurava tinha se ido.

- Sim, vamos?

- Antes uma coisa - disse Eragon

Ele andou até o rei, pegou Brisingr com a mão esquerda, falou seu nome e cortou a cabeça do rei.

- Só para ter certeza - ele disse - Murtagh... Não tenho como agradecer... Se não fosse você...

- Não tem problema, eu queria fazer isso a anos. E você é meu irmão. Só vamos fazer as pases.

Eragon assentiu, e eles saíram. Fora do castelo viram Saphira e Thorn parados.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Murtagh

_Shuruikan fugiu. Provavelmente foi libertado quando Galbatorix morreu. _disse Saphira a todos

_Isso _disse Thorn

- Vamos atrás de Nasuada então - disse Eragon

- Vão. Eu e Thorn ficamos. Ninguém vai nos aceitar novamente.

- Sim, eles vão. Você foi um herói no fim Murtagh. Você matou Galbatorix. Nasuada vai fazer com que os Varden os aceitem.

- Se você diz...

Eles saíram para procurar Nasuada.


	19. Chapter 19: E agora?

**Capitulo Dezenove: E agora?**

Se aproximaram de Nasuada. Sua armadura estava em pedaços, mas ela parecia bem. Levantou a espada ao ver Murtagh, este largou Za'roc e a aljava no chão e levantou as mãos.

- Ele nos salvou, minha lady - disse Eragon - Matou Galbatorix.

Murtagh assentiu.

- Prendam-no - disse Nasuada

- NÃO! - disse Eragon e ficou na frente de Murtagh. Os falcões da noite pararam olhando para Nasuada.

- Deixem então. Eragon, espero que saiba o que está fazendo. Então Galbatorix está morto?

Eragon assentiu e contou o que havia acontecido. Seu braço quebrado doía e as queimaduras da explosão ardiam. Mas eles estavam vivos e Galbatorix morto. Murtagh havia mudado seu nome verdadeiro e se juntado a eles, agora tudo estava bem.

- Matador de Espectros? - disse um garoto, Jarsha - É melhor você vir aqui.

Ele seguiu o garoto, percebeu que Arya e Murtagh o seguiam. Havia um homem em uma armadura e seu braço sangrava... E ele estava sem a mão. O elmo dele foi retirado e com horror Eragon reconheceu seu primo, Roran.

- Waíse Heil! - disse ele apontando para o braço dele. O sangramento parou, mas Eragon caiu de joelhos no chão. A magia havia o deixado mais esgotado do que já estava. Arya segurou seu ombro e passou um pouco de energia, mas ele percebeu que mesmo ela não tinha muita.

- Meus eldunarís - disse Murtagh - Peguem energia deles. Na sela de Thorn.

Eles estenderam suas mentes em direção aos Corações dos Corações e se reabasteceram com a energia deles. Eragon aproveitou para curar seu braço e as queimaduras. Se levantou e perguntou para Roran:

- Como você está?

- Bem... Acho que os meus dias de Martelo Forte acabaram... Vou voltar para nossa fazenda em Carvahall e tentar reconstruí-la.

- Sim. Vamos voltar até Nasuada. Primo, qualquer coisa mande me chamar.

Andaram até a líder dos Varden, que conversava com Orrin.

- Então, senhor, você vai ser o novo rei da Alagaësia, não é? - perguntou Eragon

- Não, estou bem com Surda.

- Não? - perguntou Nasuada

- Não. Como disse ficarei em Surda. Acho que todos concordamos que você deverá comandar o Império. Você comandou isso. Fez o que todos os outros líderes dos Varden não tiveram coragem de fazer, o que eu não tive corajem de fazer.

- E você Eragon? - perguntou ela - Por que não você?

- Por que, como uma vez rei Orrin disse, uma terra de mortais não pode ter um rei imortal. E eu nunca quis ser um líder.

Ela assentiu. Orrin gritou:

- Viva Nasuada, rainha da Alagaësia!

- Os elfos aprovam a decisão - disse uma voz vinda de algum lugar. Eragon olhou e viu Islanzadí.

- Mandarei um mensageiro avisar os anões e os Surdos para comemorar.


	20. Chapter 20: Coroação

**Capitulo Vinte - Coroação**

Alguns dias haviam se passado desde que Murtagh matara Galbatorix. Era o dia da coroação de Nasuada.

Depois da batalha, Eragon e Murtagh haviam voltado ao castelo. Murtagh havia mostrado ao seu irmão mais novo onde Galbatorix guardava os eldunarís, que eles decidir levar para Vroegard, e também o último ovo de dragão.

Os anões e as famílias dos soldados estavam chegando. Katrina chegou, e para a surpresa de Eragon, o filho de Roran havia nascido. Era um menino e seu nome era Sweden. Orik havia chegado com os outros chefes de clã e alguns anões. O Az Sweldn Rak Anhuin não mandara nenhum representante.

Eragon estava parado entre Arya e Murtagh, e assistia a coroação de Nasuada. O castelo ainda estava em recontrução, mas a bandeira de Galbatorix já havia sido arrancada, substituida pela dos Varden. Roran, Katrina e Sweden estavam parados um pouco atrás de Eragon, junto com outros habitantes de Carvahall. O filho de Elain também havia nascido.

Depois da coroação, Orik se aproximou de Eragon. Eles não tinham se visto desde a coroação deste em Farthen Dur.

- Barzul... Nenhum deus dando permissão. Não gosto dessas coroações de humanos.

Eragon riu e Arya fez cara de quem ia começar a discutir, mas ele segurou seu braço. A cidade havia sido renomeada novamente. Voltara a ser Ilirea.

Ele e Arya começariam a viajar com o ovo verde pela Alagaësia, para tentar fazê-lo chocar.

- Olá Eragon! - disse Angela

- Olá. Onde está Solembum?

- Por ai... Vi Tenga andando pela cidade e Solembum foi segui-lo.

- Tenga era seu mestre do que exatamente? Espere, não responda. Você vai dizer alguma coisa impossível de entender e eu vou ficar a vida toda tentando descobrir o significado.

- Exato. Bom, agora que tudo acabou, acho que vou voltar para a minha loja em Teirm.

- Passarei lá, algum dia.

- Claro! Cuidado com os sapos!

- Mas eles não existem!

- Exatamente!

Ela saiu e Solembum se juntou a ela.

- Mulher estranha - ele murmurou para si mesmo.


	21. Epilogo

**N.A: Ultimo Capitulo**

**Epilogo**

Dois anos depois, Eragon estava em Ilirea e observava o jovem cavaleiro e seu dragão recém-nascido. Saphira estava pousada ao seu lado, junto com Arya e Murtagh. Seu irmão iria o ajudar com o treinamento, e de certo modo participar dele, pois Galbatorix havia o ensinado somente o necessário para lutar contra um cavaleiro e um dragão.

O garoto não tinha mais de catorze anos e mal sabia segurar uma espada.

- Qual o seu nome? - perguntou Eragon

- Kiran - disse ele

- Eu sou Eragon, este é meu irmão Murtagh e esta é Arya, embaixadora dos elfos.

- Murtagh? O que matou o rei?

- Ei! Nós ajudamos! - disse Eragon - Agora vamos começar vendo o que você pode fazer com a espada.

Eragon bloqueou o fio de Brisingr e da espada que Kiran havia recebido para treinar. Ele deu uma estocada meio vacilante e Eragon derrubou a espada dele.

- Sem problema... É para isso o treinamento. - disse Eragon alcançando a espada para ele - Venha, vamos conversar um pouco. Começaremos as aulas de verdade amanhã.

Eles entraram na casa onde Eragon e Arya moravam. Tudo estava muito diferente do que havia sido depois que os Ra'zac mataram Garrow. Na verdade do que sua vida havia sido até a morte de Galbatorix. Nasuada havia restaurado a paz na Alagaesia, e criado leis que davam aos Urgals os mesmos direitos que os humanos. Elfos e anões andavam livremente pelo Império, como se os cavaleiros nunca tivessem sido traídos. Saphira havia botado ovos e em alguns anos uma nova ordem dos cavaleiros se estabelecereria. Os poucos ainda leais a Galbatorix haviam sido presos.

Roran, Katrina e Sweden haviam voltado para Carvahall junto com o resto dos moradores. E eles haviam reconstruído a cidade queimada pelos Ra'zac em uma velocidade impressionante. Roran havia voltado a fazenda onde eles haviam sido criados e a reconstruído, e como ele mesmo dissera, seus dias de Martelo Forte haviam acabado, mesmo que ainda guardasse o martelo como lembrança. Ele havia voltado a ser um fazendeiro.

Angela estava em Teirm junto com Solembum, com sua herbolária reaberta. Ele tinha ouvido falar que Elva estava junto com ela. Garzhvog e os outros Urgals que ajudaram os Varden haviam ganhado terras de Nasuada, perto de Surda. Eles viviam em paz com os humanos, apesar de alguns ainda tentarem caçar Urgals. Estes eram presos, se não mortos pelo Urgal antes.

Eragon sabia que teria muito a fazer ainda. Treinar os novos cavaleiros e criar a Nova Ordem dos Cavaleiros de Dragão, mas teria tempo. Não sabia se um dia a parte final da profecia de Angela se realizaria, a que ele sairia da Alagaesia para nunca mais voltar. Mas por enquanto estava tudo bem, então ele não se importava.


End file.
